The Sorting Hat
by Chip of Silver
Summary: A collection of short Crossovers where characters from anime get sorted into Hogwarts. No continuation. Just for fun. The ones up are Yu Yu Hakusho, Death Note and Naruto in that order. Bleach, D.Gray Man and Ouran High School Host Club to follow soon.
1. Yu Yu Hakusho

"Jagonshi, Hiei." The stern, elderly woman yelled to the small group of Japanese men. Yusuke chuckled at the obvious misunderstanding of the Fire demon's title but he wasn't even rewarded by a glare for his disrespect, seeing as both of his teammate's visible eyes were focused on attempting the murder McGonagall with eyesight alone which, if he hadn't have been wearing his ward, would have been entirely possible.

Seeing as Hiei wasn't going to be leaving the group without prompting Kurama gave his friend a sharp jab in the side with his elbow. The glare he was so famous for was quickly refocused to the red haired Kitsune who's gaze didn't falter, With no more the a single aggravated 'Hn.' Hiei walked towards the stool on which the hat sorting hat stood on almost proudly, if not for the tares.

McGonagall picked it up and moved to place it on his rather tall hair as he sat down. She was then somewhat surprised when the hat flung itself from her hands and lay panting on the floor.

"Slytherin!" It screamed somewhat winded. There was no clapping and the short and generally evil man stood up with a smirk and walked, pointedly calm, towards the table with the green banners. This was fallowed by a few nervous whispers but otherwise the hall stayed silent.

Suddenly with ferocity that made a few of the smaller children jump Yusuke broke down, his eyes tearing up and his arm folding over his stomach as he fell to the floor in helpless peels of laughter.

"That's one of the best things I've ever seen!" He exclaimed loudly, seemingly somewhat short of breath. Kurama sighed and cradled his head in his palm as the young Demon lord stood and walked confidently towards the stool, grabbing the still terrified sorting hat from to floor as he went by and plopping himself down on the stool. McGonagall seemed to be about to stop him when he placed it on his head. No sooner had it been laid on his skull it mumbled Gryffindor softly and with a devilish grin Yusuke handed it roughly back to the professor. Moving towards the still stunned group he had been assigned to he sat down beside Kuwabara who was the first to be assigned a placing and was giving him a wide grin.

McGonagall was quick to recover and in an attempt to play it off as if it was nothing she called out the last of the Reikai Tantei's name who was now standing alone, almost sheepishly.

"Minamino, Kurama." She called in a firm voice and the placid redhead moved gracefully towards her, seating himself on the stool that was far to small for him. The head was placed on his head and as soon as it touched his skull it yelled out.

"You're worse the that other one!"It spat, much to the surprise of the now frightened Hogwarts students. There was a pause and it opened it's mouth again.

"Ravenclaw." It yelled, almost calmly and then Kurama smiled taking it off and handing it to his new teacher before seating himself with the other Ravenclaws who were very careful to stay as far away from him as the could manage.


	2. Death Note

The great hall was buzzing with noise and Raito wanted to whip out his Death Note and kill off all the children so that they wouldn't be such a thorn in his side. In Fact, the world might have been better off without some of the teachers too. One of them looked rather like he had something rather foul under his hooked nose and another reminded Raito eerily of a toad. A rather large and very pink toad. Judging from the looks she was getting he wasn't the only one that though this. In fact the other teachers were giving her similar looks. Not that the headmaster himself was much better. The elderly man was infuriation and if L hadn't been around he knew he would be fiddling with his pen. Of course, Raito wasn't stupid enough to use his Death Note for such petty means, even though Ryuuk was floating morosely overhead, clearly displeased by the thought of being in a school. Magic or not. Besides, he was god. He was to rid the world of evil.

Not annoying old men. He nearly groaned again when he cast a glance at L. The detective, on the other hand, seemed positively delighted to be there. He was standing just to Raito's side and perhaps a little behind him with his usual slumped posture. His thumb was between his lips which were curved into a huge grin and he looked disturbingly like a chimp of some kind. At least he found this entertaining. Stuck in a school filed with children for near a year sounded less then stimulating. Of course, some were eighteen, very near his own age, but Raito was far above academic standards intelligence wise.

The students themselves seemed fairly bored with the presence. Most of them just looked eager to eat and the youngest nervous. Besides a few curios looks most of the students were just watching the Headmaster or the severe elderly woman. McGonagall if he remembered correctly and he was sure he did. Raito could symphysis to some level. As Kira he hardly felt that being ordered around by L was terrific thing and though on his own decision he might have been ecstatic to be here, he was too thrilled at being dragged here by L.

The other four with them certainly had different ideas. Misa herself was smiling brightly and if he hadn't asked very directly for her to pretend not to be his girlfriend just for the entrance ceremony he was sure she would be hanging off his arm and prattling on about the school. As it was, they had hardly convinced her to change into hogwarts robes and out of the skimpy clothing she normally wore and only the promise of magic had convinced. She had squealed like a little child at the very idea at coming here. Raito still didn't understanding the reasoning for bringing her. He could understand Near, Mello and Matt, But Misa? He might never understand L.

Speaking of his three prodigies, he wondered what they thought of the trip. Near was impossible to read, twirling a lock of hair between his thumb and forefinger. He was impassive and disinterested but at least he looked like he fit in with the school. Well, fit in age wise. The kid didn't look more then eleven, even though Raito knew he was thirteen. He would blend in nicely and attract less attention then the three adults. If Misa could be counted as an adult that is. And L was even older then Misa and he behaved like a six year old. What sort of group had he gotten into?

Peering behind him he noticed Mello had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked less feminine without the leather, but the robes certainly didn't help his masculinity. He looked disgruntled, but happy that L had brought him along. He was a very tempremental kid with a hasty temper. By far one of the more anoying of the three children that L had brought along. If only because Matt and Near didn't speak.

Well, normally Matt didn't speak. He was actually complaining rather loudly to Mello about the fact that his video games didn't work and he couldn't smoke in Hogwarts. He looked childish wearing the heavy School robes, but he may have been the best detective of the three. He had a human element that Near lacked completely, but the with same uninterested calm that L and Near possessed and great observational skills. While not as intelligent as the other two, or anyone in the group other then Misa for that matter, he was still a genius and he might do good in the world some day..

Sighing in his mind so as not to let any of his discomfort show through, he was at least glad that L hadn't brought anyone that wasn't exceedingly intelligent. Raito anticipated that he was going to be short on conversation in the next year or so. So far everyone he had met of wizard kind were buffoons. Maybe L's company was spoiling him. Having been chained to the man it was certainly possible.

Disgusted with the very thought of his enemy, he watched the Hat on the stool with a certain interest. Any hat that could sing deserved this. After the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore had said a few words as had the toad like teacher and it was time for them to be sorted. He grimaced slightly at the thought. Something like a hat prying into his mind was a chilling thought. At least it would be doing the same to L.

The look on McGonagall face told him that their sorting was beginning and he stood up straighter and smiled warmly. A few girls leaned to their friends, whispering and giggling and on the inside Kira smirked. Just like Misa they all seemed the fall for it.

Clearing her throat she unrolled an oversized scroll and looked over the crowed once before looking at the name again to be sure it was right. It would figure that L would only have an initial as his name.

"Er...L" She called, trying to seem in control. L's smile widened if possible and he strode down the aisle with his same bad posture. Sitting down in his particular way on the stool, the hat was placed on his head and it was a long moment with it sitting silently. Finally, L spoke up before it did.

"Hat-san, would you mind putting me in Slytherin? I need to keep an eye on Yagami-Kun." He asked the sorting hat. Raito knew he would have to punch the other man later. In front of the entire school before the term even stared he said something like that. If they had ben alone he was sure they would already be in a scuffle. The hat seemed to find this amusing, as did the infuriating Headmaster because after a few minutes it yelled out an affirmative "Slytherin."

The school clapped hesitantly, and L stood up to sit at his table. He found himself a seat rather quickly and in his strange way of sitting perched on the bench. Raito felt rather like shoving him off.

Any homicidal urges were put on hold when Matt was called to be sorted. She seemed to have similar hesitancies with the shortness of his name but the relief that it was more then a letter was clear in her face.

He was still wearing his googles, but at least he looked more normal then L. His sorting was fairly normal as he was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. The house of the lions claped loudly, glad to have on of the more normal looking ones in their house and glad they hadn't got L. Raito could certainly symphysis.

Mello was next and the professor seemed to have accepted the strange names. He moodily trekked towards the stool and sat down rather regally. He was proclaimed to be in Gryffindor just as quickly as his friend and Raito considered him lucky he got along with at least one of his house mates. Whether or not Matt spoke most of the time or even payed attention to his surroundings.

"Amane Misa" McGonagall called with much relief at the full name. After blowing a kiss to Raito and wink, Misa sauntered towards the hat. She placed it on her head with flourish and it was quick to proclaim her in Hufflepuff which, considering her idiocy, was no surprise. This was fallowed in short order by much cheering and hollering from the males in that house and many disappointed looks from the ones in the others. Raito felt like he could gag.

Without even waitiong for his alias to be called Near proceded morosely down the aisle. McGonagall yelled out Near, just as he placed the hat over his white locks, on hand still playing with his hair. Like with L the hat took a great deal of time. He didn't see why. The boy belonged in Ravenclaw with no doubt. While he was inelegant he wasn't really that complicated. As per usual, his judgement of character was correct and in the same tone as with all the others the sorting hat proclaimed as such.

Smirking, Raito waited for his own name too be called. He was shortly rewarded by a call of "Yagami Raito" From the stern elderly woman and he walked sedatedly to the hat. Every movement the picture of grace he placed the hat on his head, ignoring the yells for him to be in certain houses. Misa and disturbingly enough L, were yelling this the loudest.

Raito truly wished for Gryffindor, not wanting to be with either of the two he hated so much. This wish however was rebuked rather qucikly, when the hat shouted Slytherin a little more urgently then it had done times before. The hat had been on his head for less then a few seconds and the obvious revelation of his character made a few people balk from how pleasant he had seemed. He growled internally, and went to sit with L who was clapping the loudest. The bastard. Not even looking at Misa who would be pouting he sat down and smiled at his new house mates, clearly avoiding looked at L and his knowing smirk.

As the school settled down, the Headmaster stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts..."Raito hardly even listened to the rest.

When the plates were filled, L was only one who had his piled high with sweets somehow Raito just knew it was going to be the longest year of his life.

He also knew that Ryuk's chukling would haunt his dreams of toad woman and L's crazed sweet eating.

L offered him something red saying he looked pale. If not for the fact it was undignified Raito might just have sobbed into his potatoes.

--

Raito- 19

Misa- 19

L-23

Near-13

Matt-14

Mello-15

Okay, so I know how long it's been but I just watched some dumb Death Note thing called L-Change the WorLd and was inspired! Not to mention I was listening to the two Death Note openings and the two Death Note endings on loop while writing. It was so fun to write this! I also wanted to get my mind off the fact that I'm going to be watching Batman at about this time tomorrow. I'M SO EXCITED!

Anyways if you want to ask anything about any of the chapters, want to make a suggestion for an anime to do next, just want to chat or you actually want to review then feel free. I'd really appreciate it. I would also like to add this was written all in about an hour, maybe two and not seen by my Beta who is going to hit me for posting without her approval. I'm sorry Kaneko!

One last thing to say is that I have half written chapters for Naruto, Ouran Highschool Host Club, D.Gray man and Bleach so I'll have them out A.S.A.P.

This was Chip saying hope you enjoyed. Until next time.


	3. Naruto

"I don't see why we have to come to this place. Since when did we do missions this far out of the country?" The blonde ANBU grumbled, his voice low as he whispered angrily to his pink-haired teammate. She drew a finger to her lips and hissed angrily at him to be quiet and stop shouting blatantly stupid things. Naruto didn't listen to this and instead raised his voice even more. Still quiet enough that nobody but a ninja could hear it, but still distressingly loud when you came form a village where most of the people WERE ninja. "And why would they need ten Jounin, eight ANBU, and the Kazekage?!" He grumbled angrily, glancing around the room as though trying to prove his claim that this place was far too docile to need eighteen high ranked ninja to guard it. It was more than likely that he was just upset about being forced to be a student even though he was an ANBU.

"Naruto! Hush! She's going to start calling names any second now," Sakura hissed, hitting the blonde on the head once more, her eyes narrowed. It didn't matter if he was an ANBU while she was still a jounin; he was being and idiot and she was still more mature then him. Plus it didn't help that he was making sense. The mission was a mockery of their skills. How anyone had agreed to this was beyond her. They must have payed a fortune to get this level of talent at their school for such an easy and lengthy mission. The entire rookie nine plus team Gai and Haku, the sand siblings as well as the team that Sasuke had formed to kill his brother. Probably the most powerful ninja around today now that Akatsuki and Orochimaru were dead.

They were all much older now, aged by time and the life that came with being a shinobi. They had all lived through the battle with Akatsuki, and Sasuke had rejoined his home village. The world of shinobi was living through a time of peace and prosperity. Of course, this hardly excused the fact that they let nearly all the strong young ninja away from the village on one mission. Oh, and not to mention the KAZEKAGE.

At least they were all friends (to a certain extent). There was no one there that really hated another with any sort of ferocity. Most of the shinobi had their quirks, and many were antisocial or annoying, but they were still not going to snap and kill anyone. Well, maybe Juugo, but he had an excuse.

The sudden clearing of a throat made every head turn to the elderly headmaster. Well, it was assumed every head turned as there was not enough of Shino's face to be seen in order to confirm this. The bearded man spoke up, his purple robes annoyingly bright to ninja trained in the art of subterfuge. Not that Naruto could complain.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he started and the chattering petered into silence. Once it had stopped completely he continued his speech. "As I'm sure you can all see we have a few new exchange students joining us today!" He waited for the smattering of applause to silence. "First I'd like to introduce a few new members of faculty.

"The first of these is Hatake Kakashi!" Naruto whistled loudly from between to fingers, a fox-like grin splitting his face. Of course, said jounin wasn't even paying attention. He raised a single hand in greeting before continuing to read his book. The little orange book was well-loved, with ragged corners and a bent spine; Naruto couldn't guess how many times it had been read. It was sort of creepy.

"Maito Gai!" Was the next name and unlike his 'eternal rival', he stood up tall and assumed his 'nice guy' pose. Rock Lee immediately emulated his hero and flashed his blinding smile back at his mentor. The two did a disturbing ritual of pelvic thrusting and basic beach genjutsu while screaming each others names and crying dramatically. Tenten patted Neji on the back as he sobbed silently while remembering why he had decided to become part of ANBU that specialized in long term missions, and Kakashi, who was sitting beside the older of the two, winced. Dumbledore's magic twinkling eyes were nearly as bad as the pair's teeth.

"Kurenai!" Was the last name to be called and Kiba yelled loudly as she stood up and bowed professionally. Hinata clapped politely, blushing slightly and Shino didn't move. After the final round of applause died down, Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the speculative chatter. Naruto seemed to find the whispered theories about the spells in Kakashi's book incredibly amusing as could be guessed from his snickering.

"If you would all be so kind as to hold off the rumblings of your stomachs for the last of the sorting." There was a smattering of laughter and with a grin Dumbledore nodded at McGonagall. The stern woman returned the nod and unrolled her scroll of names.

In accordance with alphabetical order, the first name to be called was "Aburame Shino." The quiet teen moved with a certain grace to the stool, not making a noise the entire time. He was bundled up so tightly it would have been hard to tell but with the senses of fully trained ninja most of his teammates could tell he was nervous. He sat down and McGonagall hesitated, placing the hat on his head.

"Mister Aburame, if you would be so kind as to remove the hood?" she asked curtly and for a moment of his staring silently at her most of the shinobi were sure he was going to refuse. Finally, after a moment of climax and a battle of wills, he pulled his hood down to reveal spiky brown hair. The entire company of shinobi let out a simultaneous breath as the sorting hat was placed on his head without problem.

Not many people there knew Shino very well as he tended to be very private, but the sorting hat took a good minute of silent contemplation before it reached a decision. The silence was tangible, as the ever-quiet Shino waited to be sorted. It was startling when the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!" at the top of its lungs.

Or, it would have if it hadn't been a hat and had owned any lungs. As it was the magical charm it was under allowed it to project the word loudly so it seemed that it was using all the force in its inexistent lungs.

A polite clapping from the Hufflepuff table guided the shinobi to his seat. He sat down and pulled up his hood and like a trigger this simple action of Shino's started the sorting in full swing.

Chouji was next, to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Following after, the always-attractive Sakura received many cheers when the hat declared her to be a Ravenclaw and Suigetsu was proudly declared a Slytherin to the silent school. The fact he was still carrying around both Zabuza and Kisame's swords might had quelled some of the whisperings about him. It was hard to take away deadly weapons from someone who could turn themselves into a liquid and since he wasn't actually part of Konoha the Hokage couldn't do much.

After the swordsman the two Hyuuga were sorted. The hat was quick to declare that both the shy, easily-flustered Hinata and the arrogant-but-permanently-scarred-by-his-teammate-and-sensei Neji were Ravenclaw material. Kiba caused a ruckus by the fact that he insisted - much to the tight-lipped fury of McGonagall - that Akamaru be sorted as well. This typical Inuzuka display ended up lasting ten minutes as the dog ninja argued with the entire great hall that Akamaru was a person too.

In the end, with Naruto yelling in agreement, Inner Sakura screaming at both of them, Akamaru barking, Kiba yelling, Juugo bordering on snapping, both Rock Lee and Gai announcing their very shiny teeth and Sunset-like feelings on the matter, McGonagall's tight-lipped fury added to the refusal to sort a dog by the hat it was nearly twenty minutes before an agreement was reached. With both Kiba and his dog sitting proudly at the Gryffindor table and the Ravenclaw table mended while Sakura apologized profoundly the sorting moved on. Naruto was still out cold and Tenten had to calm Neji down after Lee and Gai gave him another breakdown, but all was well and Naruto was going to be sorted last anyways.

Clearing her throat and trying the break the chattering of the students, McGonagall called the next name on the list. Juugo walked calmly towards the hat and placed it tranquilly on his head. It was quick to declare him in Hufflepuff. It was lucky or perhaps just the looming presence of Sasuke that resulted in him calmly moving to his house table. Kankurou was next, sorting into Slytherin under his brother's watchful eye and Karin after him to the same house. So far there were two out of three of snake in the house of snakes and none in the house of the hawk. It was almost poetic.

When Haku was called to be sorted the cat calls he received from most of the boys was met with a smile to hide his discontent. He had learned many years ago not to bother with listening to what men thought of him. He was well aware that he was attractive in a very feminine way. When he was sorted into Gryffindor, arguably the manliest of the four houses, he just knew he would have a fun time telling everyone that he was male. He could practically see the looks of shock of the two clapping twins and the one drooling who could only be their little brother. The smirk was decidedly evil. Zabuza would be proud.

Shikamaru was next and was hardly as enthused to be sorted; he couldn't imagine why it was necessary. He really didn't see why they weren't sorted into strategically sound groups. Anyways, he would be in Ravenclaw without a doubt. It was just troublesome to go through it all. Walking forwards, he rested the hat on his head for only a moment before he walked to the Ravenclaw table, not even paying attention to the hat. Really, where else would he go? Sitting at the table his head sunk onto his arms and he settled in for a nap.

Rock Lee was sorted next and even the Hogwarts students had caught on. Everyone in the great hall had paled. Some looked ready to bolt. Even the great Albus Dumbledore was paling in fear. It was of course natural. Even someone like Itachi would fear the Green Beast of Konoha and Sasuke certainly did. These fears were realized when after McGonagall said his name he followed with 'nice guy' pose numbers 8, 43 and 65 followed by three pelvic thrusts and a quick flash from his teeth. Blinded, no one saw him place the hat in his head - not even Gai who was crying tears of joy. It is said, however, that the level of fear the sorting hat showed was like nothing before and that the sobs of horror coming from the Gryffindor table could be heard in Mongolia. No one would ever speak of the event and three students are said to have post-traumatic stress syndrome.

Compared to the eye-browed wonder that was Rock Lee, the sorting of the blood-soaked Sabaku no Gaara was normal. Or course, this was the man who carried a gourd of sand that smelt of blood on his back, had the word loved scared into his forehead, and for the first twelve years of his life couldn't sleep. This was also the Kazekage and the only man known to have been a host for a demon and was still alive without it. Not to mention he was just plain frightening. It was a given that when he was sorted into Gryffindor his mind was a welcome comfort after that of Rock Lee and the hat was practically sighing with relief to sort him.

Temari was next sorted into the welcoming ranks of Ravenclaw and Tenten into Hufflepuff. All that was left to be sorted was Naruto and Sasuke. Possibly the two strongest ninja in the world, bitter rivals and best friends. Of course, Sasuke stood proud and handsome while Naruto was slumped like a fool against the wall just under the Uzumaki-shaped dent in the wall.

Glancing between the two the deputy headmistress called Uchiha Sasuke to be sorted. Placing the hat on his head with all the grace and disinterest of a true Uchiha he was made the third member of snake to be placed into Slytherin after the longest time of them all waiting with the hat covering his very well styled hair. The girls cheered and clapped, Karin right along with them and Sasuke ignored them with his hard-earned skills from the Konoha fangirls. Sitting beside Suigetsu the other ninja gave him a grin and the school fixed their eyes on Naruto.

The Kyuubi vessel was asleep, snoring away against the wall and giggles erupted amongst the school. Sasuke actually showed emotion in the form of an eye twitch, Sakura clenched her fist so angrily that a few of her housemates inched away and Kakashi buried himself further in Icha Icha.

"Uzumaki Naruto," came the tense voice of McGonagall and there was but a stirring in the mass of Halloween colors that was Naruto. The air was thick and silent save for the occasional giggle, and the entire school heard it when Sakura spoke.

"Hey, Naruto. Did you hear Ichiraku is holding a sale on miso ramen?" she asked, a little too loudly. Naruto had his eyes open wide within seconds and was looking around wildly for the source of the ramen he loved so very much. The entire great hall snickered and Dumbledore cleared his throat, clearly amused.

Embarrassed, Naruto chuckled, his arm behind his head as he tried to downplay what had happened. Of course, his meager attempts just made the transfiguration professor more annoyed as she gestured to the stool with a pointed cough.

"OH!" Naruto eventually caught on and mumbled as he moved towards to stool and sat down, directly on the sorting hat. The entire hall burst into laugher as he yelped and shot into the air when the muffled sound of it talking came from where he was sitting.

McGonagall cradled her head in her hand and nearly drew her wand on the boy but restrained herself by snatching the hat from its rather squished spot and smoothing it out. Finally managing to get it on a sheepish Naruto, the hat was silent for a moment before announcing "Gryffindor", in a slightly miffed voice. Naruto beamed and reached to pull off the hat but just as he could, "Slytherin" burst from the rip in its brim. The hall paused and quieted. They didn't understand. The clapping that had only just started stopped and the select few who knew Naruto's secret paled. It just had to sort Kyuubi too. The blond boy looked from face to face for help before Dumbledore smiled and stood up.

"Now that was certainly an interesting sorting. Naruto, if you might sit down with your fellow Gryffindor...?" Smiling Naruto sat down beside Kiba, Gaara and Haku while pointedly ignoring Lee after tossing the hat to McGonagall. The shinobi all sat in more or less quiet as the elderly wizard started his speech, anticipating an interesting year ahead.

--

Aburame Shino- Hufflepuff

Akimichi Choji- Hufflepuff

Haruno Sakura- Ravenclaw

Hozuki Suigetsu- Slytherin

Hyuga Hinata- Ravenclaw

Hyuga Neji- Ravenclaw

Inuzuka Kiba- Gryffindor

Juugo- Hufflepuff

Kankuro- Slytherin

Karin-Slytherin

Momochi Haku- Gryffindor

Nara Shikamaru- Ravenclaw

Rock Lee- Gryffindor

Sabaku no Gaara- Gryffindor

Temari- Ravenclaw

Tenten- Hufflepuff

Uchiha Sasuke- Slytherin

Uzumaki Naruto- Gryffindor

Kyuubi- Slytherin

Anyone has any arguments then well, I really don't care. Feel free to tell me but I rather likely won't listen.

Anyways if you want to ask anything about any of the chapters, want to make a suggestion for an anime to do next, just want to chat or you actually want to review then feel free. I'd really appreciate it. I'm happy with this chapter. I wish Kabuto was in it but... Well at least this one was actually beta-ed. My beta was even kind enough to send me a list of the worst words. I'm going to share them with you:

subgerfuide, aplasuse, imideatly, Kurunie, skinobi, simultaniuse, premanatly, tramtic, cleghed.

I'm actually that bad at spelling. Thank you Kaneko. You are a god. I owe you a thousand pictures of Kankuro.

Anyways, I'll see you all next time. The next one will probably be Ouran. Keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
